


Took me high and left me low

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [79]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bickering, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When it concerned boundaries, anyway, there were two things about which Chinen was inflexible: no talking to him at least in the first half an hour he was awake and no showering together.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: 500themes [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 8





	Took me high and left me low

**Title: **Took me high and left me low

**Characters: **Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

**Pairing: **Takaki/Chinen

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.614

**Prompt: **[131\. For the sake of sin](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [21 – Shower sex](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Pink’s Where We Go.

Yuya had always thought Yuri was the perfect boyfriend.

He felt like he could talk to him about anything, that he was never going to make him feel insecure about himself, that despite how he acted publicly, he was an incredibly sensitive person.

On a more intimate level, they had always clicked perfectly; from time to time Yuya wished he could’ve told him they were _made_ to be together, but that was one of the things Yuri was definitely going to mock him for.

He could ask anything of him; they could talk about it, they could argue and then reach a perfectly logical conclusion which made sense for the both of them.

When it concerned boundaries, anyway, there were two things about which Chinen was inflexible: no talking to him at least in the first half an hour he was awake and no showering together.

The first, Yuya had never even tried. He was so close now, he really wanted to make it to his thirties.

The second bugged him. A lot.

Of course, they both knew what showering together would’ve meant, and that actually seemed to be the problem with the younger. He had his way of relaxing, showering was some sort of ritual for him, and he didn’t want Yuya’s ‘inability to keep it in his pants’ – his words – to mess with that.

Takaki really thought that he wouldn’t have minded it much, if Yuri hadn’t been so dead set into denying it to him.

That day, they had finished working sooner than expected; that, with the idea of spending the whole afternoon lazing around at home – had put Yuri in a really, really good mood.

When they had made it back home he had informed Yuya that he was going to take the shower – something about later basking all clean and into a new pyjama – and the elder had seen it as the perfect chance.

He gave him a five minutes head-start, and when the humming of an Arashi’s song came from the bathroom, telling him Yuri had made it inside, he proceeded to remove his clothes and walk in.

At first, Yuri didn’t take notice of his presence. He kept washing himself, almost distractedly, moving his head in time with the song he was signing.

He was utterly adorable, in Yuya’s mind, which almost convinced him to just stay there and enjoy the view.

If it wasn’t for the fact that, five seconds later, Yuri turned around, saw him and shrieked.

“Idiot!” he insulted him, theatrically bringing a hand to his chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack! What kind of psycho walks in on another man innocently taking a shower? I thought you were a serial killer or something!”

Yuya, far from being impressed by the outburst, laughed.

“That’s it. No more thrillers for you.” he mocked him, walking closer. “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked then, innocently enough he hoped.

Yuri arched an eyebrow, wary.

“You know me. You know I do.” he said, slowly.

Yuya sighed; if he was hoping to get where he wanted to without a battle, he had miscalculated already.

“Come on.” he whined. “Just this once. No harm will come to you if you let me shower with you one time in our whole lives, I swear.” he insisted, trying to put on his best hurt expression, knowing already that leaning of the younger’s guilt wasn’t going to do him any good.

Yuri sighed, looking at him.

“If I let you in now, it won’t be just this once.” he pointed out, then smirked. “Besides, I know you. I'm not so sure that no harm will come to me from this.”

Yuya felt the instinct to smile, but he tried to restrain himself.

“What if I promise you this doesn’t lead to sex?” he tried, now a little more hopeful.

And, as a matter of fact, Yuri seemed to waver.

“I don’t know.” he said, wincing. “With us, even doing laundry usually leads to sex. I don’t think I trust us in an enclosed space with no clothes on.”

This time Takaki couldn’t help it and laughed.

“I can behave.” he said, tilting his head. “Come on, Yu. I'm freezing. We’d be done already if you hadn’t made such a fuss about it.”

Chinen rolled his eyes, and made a scene of sliding the shower’s door open.

“Fine, fine. Come in.” he allowed, shaking his head. “But know I'm already certain I'm going to regret it.”

Yuya walked inside, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and as soon as he was under the stream of hot water he let out a blissful sigh, leaning down to give a peck to the younger’s lips.

“You’re always so difficult.” he said, pushing to make him turn around and grabbing the shower gel, pouring some in his hand. “But I kind of love that you make me fight for everything.”

Yuri chuckled, straightening his back whilst the elder lathered it.

“Aren’t you a true knight in shining armour.” he mocked him, but from the way he felt his body relaxing under his hands, Yuya knew he wasn’t regretting this yet.

So, the first part of the plan had been a success, more or less.

Now Yuya only needed to find an inconspicuous way to go back on the promise of this not leading to sex, and everything would’ve just been fine.

Or he would’ve ended up single and homeless, but he believed the profit to outweigh the risks.

He massaged Yuri’s shoulders slowly in a circular motion, knowing how much it relaxed him, he then moved down, giving his hips the same treatment, feeling the younger almost melt under his touch.

When his hands moved to the small of his back, anyway, he heard Yuri chuckle, low.

“You should stop thinking I don’t know you.” he said, almost tenderly; it didn’t seem like he was angry at all, which Yuya considered a win.

“What do you mean?” he asked, innocently. Yuri chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re trying to turn me on. And you didn’t mean it for a second when you said this wouldn’t end up in sex.” he sighed. “Sometimes I think it’s better to let you believe you tricked me. But not all the times.” he turned around, throwing a mischievous look at him. “Tell me I'm wrong.”

Yuya, at least, had the decency of blushing.

“You know it’d be a shame.” he said, shrugging. “Shower sex isn’t possible for just anyone, is it? I mean, I can hold you up and all. It’s a...” he winced, starting to feel uncomfortable. “I _may_ have a thing for it, and it would be very rude of you not to indulge me.” he said in the end, shrugging.

Against all odds, Yuri laughed.

“Sorry if I laugh. I was trying to picture Kota holding Kei-chan up.” he said, making the elder wince again at the thought. “So, I don’t understand: is it a matter of physics or a kink of yours? Or maybe you’d just want to do this for the sake of sin, because you know it’s something which bothers me.” he teased him. “How would you react if I were to try to coerce you into doing something you don’t like? Like, I don’t know, when we’re at your parents’ and you don’t touch me with a ten feet pole.” he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Yuya started to believe they should’ve had this whole discussion safe out of the shower, but it was too late now. And he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“You said you know me.” he told him. “So you should know that I’d eventually cave, because I can’t really resist you when you put your mind to it.”

Yuri seemed to be ready to rebut, but then he pursed his lips and nodded.

“Fine. That may be true.” he rolled his eyes, and then brought his arms around Yuya’s neck, getting closer. “Yeah, well. I never said I can resist _you_.” he murmured, and the next thing he knew the elder was kissing him, as if he had been waiting to do this forever and just needed the smallest form of consent from him.

As soon as Yuya gave him a moment to breathe, Yuri chuckled.

“Wait a second.” he said, keeping him at a safe distance with a hand while he rinsed himself. “Don’t want to be all soapy for this. For your sake, it’s best we avoid any accident.”

Yuya helped him more than willingly to get rid of the soap, smiling all the while.

“There won’t be accidents. I promised I can hold you up, I wouldn’t risk it.”

Yuri shook his head, but didn’t comment any further. He let Yuya kiss him again and again, and from the resistance Yuya felt poking at his upper thigh he could tell he had gotten into the mood faster than he was sure he liked.

Looking all smug about it, Yuya pulled away and made him turn around again, pushing him against the tiles without many ceremonies.

“Cold!” Yuri winced, turning around to glare at him. “I'm not giving you positive reviews for this, Yuuyan.”

Takaki chuckled as he leant down, his hand starting to tease the younger's entrance.

“Do you guys have something like a TripAdvisor for sex?” he joked, as a finger slipped inside, making the younger moan.

“Don’t be smart. Kei can be cruel, you know that.” he hissed, but despite everything he pushed back to meet Yuya’s finger, antsy. 

Yuya didn’t dignify that with a response, even though the idea of Yuri discussing their sex life with Inoo Kei was admittedly terrifying.

He gave him another finger, scissoring them fast, clearly anxious to get to the main event. He didn’t put it past Yuri to change his mind at any point of this and, besides, he had been wanting to do it for such a long time that he was feeling a bit overly enthusiastic.

Less than five minutes later Yuri pushed his hand away on his own, and turned around to look intently at him.

“So? Is it now that you show me why I’ve chosen you over any shorter and thinner man?” he smirked, bringing his arms back around his neck.

Yuya signed up for the challenge, and quickly lowered his hands, bringing them under the younger’s thighs and picking him up, pushing him against the wall, pressing completely against him.

“Feels nice.” he murmured, kissing him one more time. “You have to admit it.”

“I admit it.” Yuri complied, leaning toward him to playfully lick his lower lip. “It’ll feel even nicer if you don’t drop me. And if you get inside of me, of course.” he teased him, rolling his hips as he could in his current position. “Try and make me come first. I have no faith in your strength after an orgasm.”

“At your service, chief.” Yuya replied with a smirk, and then tried to get some balance and keep him up with just one hand as he settled his cock against his rim, starting to push inside.

He tried to steady both himself and Yuri at the same time, but the younger was right: it wasn’t going to end well if he couldn’t keep himself in check, and already being inside of him was a serious challenge to his control.

“Nice enough, now?” he asked Yuri once he was all the way in, panting a little.

“Not yet.” Yuri held harder onto him, kissing him again. “Move, Yuuyan.”

And Yuya just did.

It felt weird, in many ways, and also incredibly intense. The sound from the water came muffled, Yuri’s moans in his ear enough to make him wish he wasn’t hearing anything else at all. The heat from the spray played well for how hot was the vice of his boyfriend’s body around him, enough to make him feel like he could lose it anytime soon.

But he didn’t really care for bad reviews, so he tried to avoid that.

He kept driving inside of Yuri, trying to angle his thrusts precisely, by now knowing his boyfriend’s body so well that it didn’t take him long to find his prostate; he grinned, cockily, at the sound the younger let out, and kept surgically hitting him there, over and over again.

“You damn cheat.” Yuri managed to scold him, breathing heavily.

“You’re the one who asked to come first. I know no better way.” Yuya replied, giving another deep thrust.

“It’s almost torture, Yuu, I swear. Just touch...” he started saying, before realizing there was no way the elder could spare a hand for him, not right now. “Damn it.” he cursed, forced to bring his own hand to his cock, stroking it almost furiously as Yuya kept moving at the same rhythm inside of him.

“So beautiful.” Yuya groaned, bringing his head under the younger’s neck, biting softly on it, licking on his wet skin, losing himself completely in the pleasure he was currently feeling.

“Shut the hell up and just keep... oh fuck, Yuya, I...” and in the middle of some incoherent sounds and Yuya’s cock reaching particularly deep, he came. He arched his back off the wall, challenging Yuya’s hold on him, his body twitching as he spilled between them.

Yuya kept looking at him, fascinated, unable to stop moving and just let him enjoy his orgasm.

He was really close, anyway.

As Yuri went boneless on him, he realized that having him come first might’ve not been a great idea, all in all; he struggled to keep him there, the younger now not cooperating at all, and started thrusting even faster and with no set rhythm at all, until he finally felt it. He clenched his eyes, his teeth finding the skin of Yuri’s shoulder as he reached his peak, almost growling as he spilled inside of him.

He tried to keep himself sane long enough to pull out and let Yuri down, before leaning against the wall. The coldness made him flinch, but it also helped him to not get lost in the afterglow.

The spray of hot water felt incredibly nice, and apparently Yuri seemed to think the same, since he was standing right underneath it, seemingly not wanting to move ever again in his life.

Once Yuya felt a little more like himself he got back up straight, hugging him at his hips and leaning down to kiss at the bite mark he had left on his shoulder.

“And we’re already under the shower, so we can get cleaned right away. Admit it, it has its perks.”

Yuri took a deep breath, turning around in the elder’s hold.

“It was nice.” he conceded. “But it was just this once, remember?” he told him then, smirking.

“I’ll be waiting to hear the reviews you made from Kei to know whether you actually mean it.” Yuya replied, kissing him. “So? Getting cleaned up and then off to collapse on the couch? I think you deserve it.”

“What I deserve is to collapse right after sex. Which I can’t do here, or I’ll drown.” he pushed him away, grabbing the shower gel again. “We’re so having sex at your parents’ next time we’re there.” he threatened then, starting to wash himself up.

Yuya had his problems with that. A lot of problems. But he was sure it wasn’t the right time to mention any of them to Yuri.

And then, he knew he was going to cave anyway. There was no way in hell he could ever resist his boyfriend, after all.

Just like Yuri couldn’t really resist him.


End file.
